deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Schneider Vs Ichigo Kurosaki
Dark Schneider Vs Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute soul reaper in a What If? Battle. Description Dark Schneider the all powerful wizard warrior who rebeled against Satan and stalemated with the AntiChrist Versus the Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Shinigami. Interlude Wiz: The Spirit world a place where wars are fought between beings of immense power. Boomstick : Dark Schneider the protagonist of Bastard!! he is the most powerful wizard of his series. Wiz: And Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Shingami and killer of hollows, espada, quincy's and beings that even surpass shinigami. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill in order to see who would win a Death Battle. Dark Schneider Wiz: Long time 15 year prior the main story a man named Darsh lead a maasive army that almost conquered the world but he was tricked into a boys body, Then the Kingdom of Meta-Ricana is attacked by the Four Lords of Havoc. This prompts the high priest to ask his daughter to awaken Dark Schnieder. Boomstick: Once freed, Dark Schneider goes on to save the world from the Four Riders of Havoc, HIS OWN FORMER GENERALs. Wiz: Although he eventually turns them back to his side - he is eventually sent to Hell. Boomstick: Once there he stole the Judas Pain a jewel that amplifies his power by a milion fold. Wiz: That's right Boomstick but the gem isn't only special for that reason you see.... it was made from the blood and tears of Judas of Iscariot the betrayer of Jesus Christ. Boomstick: THAT'S RIGHT THIS GUY HAD THE BALLS TO STEAL FROM THE FUCKING DEVIL HOLY SHIT WHAT A BADASS! Wiz: Like myself he is a great wizard knowing many spells, and taught to him by ancient gods. Boomstick: Powerful spells like Venom, Dark Schienders goto spell that summons enzymes from hell to disintegrate his enemies, Holloween A spell that lets Dark Schneider opens the gates of hell and releases a powerful energy blast. It is capable of destroying entire armies and cities. This attack is amplified millions of times when Dark Schneider is using the Judas Pain. Led Zeplin Dark Schneider calls forth souls from Hell that seek to devour its target. Being evil in nature, they can only be stopped by other beings from ehll. Black Sabbath One of Dark Schneider's most powerful spells. As explained by Dark Schneider, Black Sabbath creates a magnetically sealed vacuum - whats known as a spell bound. Matter is then teleported inside the pocket and heated up to a million degrees Celsius. The spell is then transported to another dimension. Exodus A fire attack with a base heat of 20,000 degrees Celsius. The heat is amplified by millions when Dark Schneider has the Judas Priest or is fused with the Dragon Knight Lucifer. The attack in base form was powerful enough to destroy Efreet, who is the Elemental of fire in Bastard! Wiz: Hes is very proficient with fire spells, Boomstick Darsh was so strong he lifted and tossed Omega Abigail who wieght at 100,000 friggin tonnes, Ichigo Kurosaki Wiz: Ichigo was a normal 15 year old boy living in Karakura Japan except for one thing... Boomstick: He could see ghost! Ichigo was born with an abnormaly high spiritual power letting him see spirits of all kind! Wiz: This included Rukia Kuchiki a Shinigami of the 13 court guard squads and after their fate filled meating Ichigo became a Shinigami or Death God. As a Shinigami Ichigo has Super Strength is able to move so fast he appears to be disappearing and can survive insane amounts of damage. Boomstick: Damn just look at that sword! Wiz: That's a Zanpakuto or Soul Slayer, the primary weapon of the Shinigami in reality it isn't just a sword but a part of their soul each one having their own form based on the wielder, up until recently the true form of Zangetsu had been kept hidden from Ichigo by the manifestation of his Quincy powers. Boomstick: Ichigo's Zanpakuto is Zangetsu a duel bladed constant release type capable of firing massive energy blast of destructive power! Wiz: The Getsuga Tensho is Ichigo's primary attack by focusing his massive Reiatsu into his blade and then releasing it the moment he makes an attack he releases that reiatsu in an attack though he is not limited to just that. Ichigo has focused the Getsuga Tensho into a his blade in order to increase cutting force and has used it while stabbing the ground as an omni directional AOE attack. Boomstick: Dang that's a versatile technique! Wiz: Well it has to be, while the Getsuga Tensho is powerful it is Ichigo's only real attack besides Getsuga Jujisho which is just a more powerful version of Getsuga Tensho. Boomstick: But he more than makes up for it with his raw strength and speed! Wiz: Ichigo is easily one of the most powerful Shinigami to ever have existed being on the top of the speciel war powers list by Wandenreich leader Yhwach. Boomstick: He is stronger than Kenpachi who had enough physical strength to shatter a continent destroying meteor, fast enough to easily counter lightning with his attacks and tough enough to tank something as powerful as Cero Oscuros back before he even unlocked his full power and he can even increase his defence further with Blut Vene. Wiz: Thats not all if Ichigo requires even more power he can use his Bankai. Boomstick: Ichigo's Bankai increases his stats immensely while he hasn't used his Bankai with his current Zanpakuto the last time he used it in a weaker form it allowed him to destroy huge swaths of land with a casual motion of his arm HE DOESN'T NEED TO EVEN TOUCH IT! Wiz: Despit all his raw power Ichigo is not without weakness, he is overly honorable to some opponents even going so far as to offer Ulquiorra to cut off his arm and his leg due to his Hollow taking over, and while Ichigo is an extremely intelligent fighter when he wants to be deducting major aspects of moves in seconds he still tends to brute force his way through with Getsuga Tensho FIGHT !!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years